


The First One

by saelu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. References, Crossover, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4308996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saelu/pseuds/saelu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Avengers are called in one night to stop a villain in Britain they had no idea what they were getting themselves into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sh-ugar

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter timeline moved up to fit into the Avengers timeline. It is set few months after the first Avengers movie. Loki is reformed and part of the Avengers (although thus far Loki and Thor have only been mentioned and seen twce). The Hydra threat was taken care of before it became a problem. The agents from the Agents of SHIELD show have parts but you probably don’t need to watch the show to read. Just some of the characters are from it but will not play a major role in the story. 
> 
> I have put this chapter out to gauge how people like it. I have written 8831 words on it but if people don’t like it I might not publish it. I don’t know. 
> 
> Disclaimer – I don’t own anything from the Harry Potter or Marvel franchises.  
> Without further ado – the first chapter.

Natasha Romanov stared out the window of the plane.  
“Shut up Barton,” she snapped at the archer who was flying the plane and talking very loud and quite quickly, like he does when he gets stressed, usually before a mission.   
“Sorry Widow, it’s just I don’t really want to go to Britain, you know what happened last time,” he whispered so only she could hear.   
“Hey what are you two whispering about up there?” Tony Stark yelled from the back of the plane.  
“You,” Natasha snapped at him.  
“Sorry, I didn’t realise the Black Widow got stressed,” Tony mocked.  
“I don’t, I get annoyed,” the Black Widow declared.  
“Guys stop fighting. We have to be on focus for this mission; the world depends on it,” the Captain tried to dispel the impending argument. It worked because everyone went back to doing what he or she was doing. 

“Preparing to land,” was the next thing they heard. Natasha woke with a start.  
“Good Morning sleepy head,” Barton laughed at her.   
“Mmmpf. ‘m going back to sleep,” she mumbled sleepily when she realised that nothing was attacking her.   
“No Nat, you can’t do that. We’re landing, no more sleeping,” Clint chided her like a child.  
“I’m awake, stop treating me like a child,” she snapped, rubbing her eyes.  
“I’m under the impression you are the youngest here. How old are you again?” he teased her, still concentrating on landing the Quinjet on the British S.H.I.E.L.D. landing field.  
“Fifteen but I don’t see why that matters,” she said without thinking.   
“Oh sh-ugar,” she cursed when she realised what she had admitted to.   
“Wait, you’re fifteen?” Steve asked her incredulously.   
“Yea, so?” she rolled her eyes.  
“Why are you a part of S.H.I.E.L.D. then? You are too young.”  
“I am not too young. Barton was seventeen when he started; he’s only twenty now, why is my being fifteen change things?” she asked.  
“Because the rest of us are adults.”  
“Believe me don’t be too worried about how old I am. I can take care of myself.”  
“Hey guys. We’ve landed, get off my jet, I’ll meet you outside,” Clint called to them. Natasha walked out first, angrily.  
“Natasha, why are you angry?” Coulson asked her when she got out of the plane.  
“Ask Barton and Rogers, I’m getting a coffee, it’s way too early to be doing this,” she said over her shoulder. Agent Coulson turned to the Captain, “So why is she angry?” he asked.  
“Oh it’s because Captain America over here thought it was a bright idea to heckle her about her age,” Stark jumped in.   
“Ah,” Coulson nodded, “Well she isn’t going to be happy at you for a while. She isn’t proud of how young she started and she doesn’t really like how people treat her when they find out. It’s especially hard for her with people at S.H.I.E.L.D. because they know how she joined.”  
“Oh,” Steve said looking down.  
“Wait. How she joined? Was there a thing?” Tony asked.  
“There was a thing. The thing is over, she is with S.H.I.E.L.D. now,” Barton said shortly, ending the conversation, “Don’t we have another thing to do here. I didn’t fly us the whole way to England just to stand around and talk about the Widow.”  
“Right, lets head inside and meet up with Romanov. She’ll have calmed down by now and is probably in the meeting room,” Coulson decided.


	2. Yanking my Chain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the new chapter (the apology is gone). Sorry it's so short, that's all I have before I start getting really deep and going back to edit and rehash and stuff.

“So Coulson, what’s going on?” Natasha asked when they walked into the room, obviously calmed down.  
“We have reports of some strange activity happening in and around London. We are led to believe that it is a fight, with one side appearing to be targeting normal humans and the other side and the others seeming to be cleaning up after them,” Coulson told them. “In the last few days there has been a spike in activity and we thought it was time to bring in the team. We’ve sent one of our own to investigate and get us information. What they returned has been, disturbing.”  
“It can’t be that bad,” Steve said.  
“They said that it’s wizards and they are having another civil war.”  
“So? They were part of World War Two; they were having a war then,” Steve said nonchalantly.  
“Wait wizards? Magic doesn’t exist.” Tony said rolling his eyes at Captain America. “Gee Cap. I thought you were smarter than that. Really great prank Agent, fun’s over now. Romanov doesn’t look like she’s too impressed with your prank either, in fact, she just looks angry.”  
“It’s not a prank Stark,” Hawkeye said. “He’s serious, wizards and magic are real.”  
“I’m angry for another reason anyway Stark,” Natasha informed him. “You wouldn’t even understand it.”  
“Wizards live longer than us, I wonder if any of the guys I knew are still alive?” Steve wondered aloud.  
“Probably are, our research indicates they can live up to twice as long as a normal person, some even longer,” Coulson informed them. “Anyway back on track. We want you guys to break up the fight. We have reason to believe that the base of operations for the more dangerous group is here,” he said pointing to a map, “and we know that the other group is located here,” he pointed to another location on the map, this time in Scotland. “We have found them, however, fighting regularly in a very poorly known town here,” this time the he put a zoomed in on a town that said ‘Name Unknown.’  
“Our informants have told us this is an –“  
“That’s Godric’s Hollow. The Howling Commandos and I went there when we had some time off during the war. Nice little village, but all the people there are wizards,” Steve burst in.  
“Yes we believe that you should wait there. Our informant, who is part of the ‘Death Eaters,’ the group that is causing this war, has indicated to us that the leader of the group is going to target a family who lives there tonight, We want you to be there to take him down.”

So they waited at base for the day, until it was time to go to the village.  
“Right people, it’s five o’clock. The attack is supposed to take place between six and eight; you have a half an hour flight. Good luck,” Coulson wished on them. 

The flight only took them a quarter of an hour, and they were waiting behind some houses and around the place, being stealthy.  
“Clint I don’t like this. What if it comes out? They already know my age, I don’t want them to know about this,” Natasha whispered to Clint, worried.  
“We’ll think of something to tell them. For all they know it could be different coloured Widow Bites,” Clint reassured her.  
“Okay,” she worried her lip, before straightening almost unperceivably and looking around.  
Suddenly there was a bang and some yelling and a house appeared behind them.  
“What the? That wasn’t there before.” Barton said.


	3. I'm Nothing Like Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken me this long to update. I have a few reasons; first being that I thought I had posted most of this (but I have like 7000 words to saved up in unposted stuff). The second reason is that I have a huge case of writers block on this story, I just can't get the conflict to work following Natasha, but I might sort it out. Third reason is that I've gone to uni and that has taken up a lot of my thinking space. I have also had a whole lot of ideas for short stories in other genres that I have written. 
> 
> Anyway, without further ado, the new chapter!

“Lily it’s him, grab Harry and go!” They heard from inside. The next thing they heard was a cold voice “Avada Kedavra,” it barley spoke.  
They saw they silhouette of a man fall in the window and ran inside. They saw another man glide up the stairs.  
“I’ll check if this guy’s ok,” Tony said.  
“He’s not, he’s dead. Leave him,” Steve said while Clint and Natasha ran upstairs. Tony pulled a face, and wanted to know where the Captain had known that.   
“Step aside you silly girl,” the evil man said.   
“Leave her alone,” Clint said.   
“Who are you?” the man asked.   
“We’re here to stop you,” Clint said.   
“Silly muggle. You cannot stop Lord Voldemort. Avada Kedavra,” he pointed his wand at the lady and she fell to the ground. The baby in the cot started crying.  
“Stupefy,” Natasha incanted, stunning Voldemort. “Clint, take the baby, look for some stuff for it, maybe find out its name and get someone to call Coulson. I’ll watch this lunatic.”   
Clint did that and Coulson was there a few minutes later.   
“Who are you?” they heard.   
“Who are you? I’m Steve Rogers and these are my teammates” Steve told the voice.  
“I’m Sirius Black. You, you killed James and Lily. Where’s Harry? Harry!” Sirius cried.  
“Harry’s fine. Some Lord Voldemort killed these peo- James and Lily. We’ve taken the man and the child into custody,” Coulson said. “What’s Harry’s full name?”   
“Harry James Potter.” Sirius choked, “Is he okay? I’m his godfather, you can leave him with me.”  
“We will be taking him for security until we contact your government and confirm he is safe living in this world and what Voldemort’s motives were in killing him. It could take us up to two weeks,” Coulson told him.  
“Okay, I’ll fix some stuff up for him until then. And, and arrange the things for James and Lily,” Sirius sniffled leaving the house. 

“Incarerous,” they all heard Natasha yell. “Stupefy! Petrificus Totalus! Hey Coulson, you want to come up here and collect this idiot yet? I think he’s waking up.”  
“I’m coming Natasha, you might want to keep your voice down.”

Back at base they had Voldemort in a state of the art containment cell that nothing could break. Not Thor’s hammer, not the Hulk, and not magic. But he wasn’t the one causing the team trouble.   
“Natasha, you’re a girl, you fix the baby,” Tony said pushing Harry toward her.  
“No. I don’t, urrgh,” she shuddered taking a step back.  
“What’s wrong with a baby Nat? It’s only like fourteen years younger than you are,” Clint teased with a smile.  
“I don’t like them Barton, you know that. All naïve and innocent, they are useless,” she answered him coldly. The rest of the Avengers were taken aback, they’d never heard her be so cold toward the archer and had never heard her speak about things like that.   
“Excuse me, I think that I might leave you men alone with the child and I’ll go to bed,” she said stalking off.   
“She isn’t going to talk to you for a week now,” Clint said.   
“Hey we weren’t the ones who teased her, that’s on you,” Tony rebutted him.  
“She knows I was teasing her; she’s embarrassed that she said that in front of you. I think I might go to sleep as well.” He left the room.  
“I can look after Harry,” Coulson offered, “I look after my nieces and nephews quite often.”   
“You have a family?” Tony asked incredulous.   
“Yes Stark I have a life outside of S.H.I.E.L.D. you know. Give me the baby and go to bed,”  
“Good night sir,” Steve parted. Stark nodded his good night and they went off to their temporary rooms in the facility.

Over the course of the week they had managed to get out exactly what the war was about out of Voldemort, who they had killed once they had gotten the information out of him, and why he had tried to kill Harry, who the team had gotten very close to.   
“Hey baby, do you want some food? I have some yummy pumpkin and soft carrots here. Look Harry, they make a smiley face,” Clint cooed at Harry. Harry lent out and grabbed a piece of carrot.   
“Yummy” he smiled with his mouth full of partially chewed carrot.  
“Barton that’s gross. Keep the kid under control.” Natasha snapped at Clint.  
“Mummy,” Harry reached up to her. She glared at him.   
“What’s her problem this time?” Stark asked strolling into the room and ruffling Harry’s hair.  
“Harry called her mummy. I don’t think she likes that.”  
“You’re right I don’t. I’m not related to him, I’m nothing like him,” the Black Widow said with finality.   
“Oh, nothing like him? We all heard you last week upstairs with the crazy guy, we know you are like him,” Tony told her.  
“What?” she seethed. “Barton you idiot! Why didn’t you tell me that?”   
“Well you would’ve been angry at me and I didn’t really want that. Also I sort of forgot with Harry here,” he answered sheepishly.   
“Bad news guys,” Coulson announced walking into the room. “The godfather has been taken to prison, accused of assisting Voldemort in killing Harry’s parents. Some Dumbledore said he was the executer of the will, which I managed to read, and claims he is the child’s guardian, contradictory to what the will says. A man named Lucius Malfoy also said he wanted custody of Harry, neither of them have any jurisdiction over him. He is famous now for surviving the Killing Curse, something the Dumbledore fellow claimed he did. I think that he should stay with us. We can take care of him, as it seems that he is a target for many of the British Wizarding World. I will find someone in S.H.I.E.L.D. with children to take him in.”  
“Nonsense Phil, we can look after him,” Steve said. “We love having him here.”  
“Yea,” the rest of the guys agreed.  
“Whatever, I’m going to assume that my opinion is invalid in this discussion,” Natasha grumped.   
“No, I realise you don’t like Harry. He’s adorable,” Steve enthused.   
“Whatever, I don’t care. Just go pack up its stuff and your stuff so we can go back to the tower,” she said leaving the room.   
“What’s her problem?” Tony asked.  
“She doesn’t like kids. S.H.I.E.L.D believes that it could be jealousy, and, on top of that, I don’t think she’s been sleeping well,” Agent Coulson answered taking Harry off Clint so he could go load up and start the Quinjet.

**Author's Note:**

> I would really appreciate some comments on this; I really want to know how every one felt about it.


End file.
